Mana Khemia 2: Reunion
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Reuni para chara Mana Khemia 2 pun digelar! Tapi apa yang menanti mereka di Al-Revis, tempat reuni mereka?
1. Chapter 1 : Reunion with Two Workshops

**Title:** Mana Khemia 2: Reunion  
**Author:** Kuroi Onee-san  
**Genre: **Comedy, Romance.  
**Fandom:** Mana Khemia 2: Ochita Gakuen no Renkinjutsushi tachi and Mana Khemia: Gakuen no Renkinjutsushi tachi along with Persona series

**SUMMARY:****  
**  
2 years after the graduation day, Roze workshop and Ulrika worshop member decided to come again by Al-Revis Academy.  
They reunited after last battle with Light Mana.  
But...it seems that the meeting is not so peaceful...

**WARNING:**

Awas sakit perut. Terima kasih…

* * *

Tahun xxx, Al Revis Gakuen.

Seorang cowok berambut biru, bermata biru, serta memakai jaket hitam berdiri di depan gerbang bersama dengan seorang cewek yang tampaknya dikuncir dua. Cowok itu adalah Rozeluxe Meitzen, orang yang cukup cuek dan biasa dipanggil Roze, sementara cewek yang menemaninya adalah Ulrika Myberg, bukanlah masternya seperti biasa, Liliane Vallendorf.

Mohon dimaklumi, karena mereka ketua reunian di Al-Revis kali ini. Mereka tengah jarang bertemu selama dua tahun.

Roze: mana sih, si Nona? Kok blom dateng2? Udah capek nih gw gaya trus.  
Ulrika: *sigh* mana juga si Peperon, Goto, Enna...  
Roze: Mana temen lw yang suka ngutuk itu?  
Ulrika: Chloe? Dia disuruh ke kantor Gunnar-sensei.

Saat itu, kepala sekolah Al-Revis adalah Flay Gunnar, dengan Toni Eisler sebagai wakilnya. Gunnar-sensei punya Chairman baru, pengganti Marta Silweste. Dan keadaan Al-Revis pulih seperti sedia kala.

Berselang beberapa menit, Et aka Etward Dysler bersama adiknya Ennarcia Dysler datang ke tempat.

Et: Yo~  
Enna: Larinya jangan cepet2 napa?!  
Roze: Hoi, lama ga ketemu~  
Et: Kangeeeennnn!!! *meluk Roze*  
???: Jangan sentuh dia, Et bodoh!!  
Et: Hweeh...? Lily, yah?

Tampak wanita berbusana elegan di belakang mereka, itulah Lily, bersama Whim dan Yun.

Yun: Loh? yang ngumpul baru segini?  
Ulrika:...Peperon dan Goto dalam perjalanan.  
Peperon: Onee-san!!!

Langkah Peperoni menimbulkan sedikit gempa bumi, walau tidak segede di padang.

Goto: *muncul di balik Roze* Halo, nona-nona!!  
Ulrika: #$#&*#(!^!&)#&!)  
Goto: Selamat siang dan selamat bertemu kembali, Ulrika.  
Ulrika: MENJAUH DARIKU! ATAU KUJEJELIN CHLOE!!!  
Goto: *gasp* jangan kuroi onee-san dong!!

All: *laugh*

Roze: Nah, udah komplit, kan? Ayo ke dalam!! Kita ketemu guru2 lagi~  
ALL: YOOOSH!  
???: ...Aku ditinggalin yah...?

Ada seseorang anak kecil datang dengan 3 puni di belakangnya.

Et: PUNIYOOOO!!! AKU KANGENNNNNN!!!! *hugs*  
Puniyo: Sa--Sakiiit!  
Enna: Kak..., jangan sentuh pacarku.  
Lily: WOT?! Lw pacaran ama Puni?!  
Yun: Wow...?  
Enna: So what? ga boleh?  
Lily: Hmhmhm...bisa megang puni brothers...trus...  
Whim: Nona, bisa tolong hentikan imajinasi kotormu itu...?  
Roze: Udah lah, ayo pada masuk dulu!

Student Affairs...

Ada seseorang di dekat bulletin board, menatap bulletin board cari kerja kayak Yun. Tapi ini beda dengan Yun, dia cewek, tampaknya sih murid dalam sekolah.

Roze: Ngapain kita kesini?  
Ulrika: Chloe nyuruhnya begitu, dia ke kantor kepsek lagi tuh.  
???: Rozeluxe Meitzen...

Tampak cewek tersebut memanggil Roze.

Roze: hmmm...?  
???: Ayo duel, di Fruitful Hill.  
Roze: ^##!&#)!)#???  
Lily: Lw mo nembak Roze-ku sayang, ya?!  
Whim: 'Roze-ku sayang'...?  
Ulrika: Sejak kapan kau belajar kata2 itu, Fancypants?  
Lily: Shut up, Country Bumpkin!!!  
???: Ga usah peduliin bodohnya mereka, ayo duel.

[Author: Wess..., dalem bener kata2 loe ]

???: Ayo ke Fruitfull Hill, Rozeluxe Meitzen!!

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2 : Brand New Class

**  
[Chapter 2]**

Tahun xxx, Fruitful Hill

Rozeluxe Meitzen yang ditantang oleh orang gak jelas tersebut bertarung di akhir dungeon, para party-nya pun ada disana kecuali Chloe yang di  
kantor Flay, Lily dan Ulrika yang asik adu bacot serta Et yang malah gangguin Lily dan Ulrika

Goto: Wah, keliatannya seru nih...  
Peperon: Pada bawa makanan ga???  
Yun: Nih ada Puni biscuit...  
Puniyo: Itu punyaku!!  
Enna: Udah mo mulai tuh!!

Roze: Sapa lw?  
???: Temen guru lo.  
Roze: ???? temennya Basshum-sensei?  
???: NO WAY!! MANA MAU GW TEMENAN AMA CICITNYA BETHOVEN?!  
Roze: Oke lah, oke! Duel nih?  
???: Siap-siap aja lw, Rozeluxe Meitzen!!  
Roze: Lw...punya Mana?!  
???: HYAAAH!!!

*DEATH BLOW*

Roze: UAGH!!!?  
Puniyo: PUNIII?!  
Goto: Loh? logat Puni-nya keluar.  
Peperon: Gila tuh, sekali tebas langsung keok Roze ditempat  
???: Jadi selemah ini ya?! Padahal kau muridnya, kan?!  
Roze: .....gh... *cough*  
???: Padahal dia murid kesayanganku *hiks*

Muncul Gunnar-sensei dibelakang Enna.

Enna: &%!#!^#)!&)#&!)#&) Gu--Gunnar-sensei?!  
Flay: Kau tetap kuat yah, tak kusangka...  
???: Mana lagi muridmu?!  
Flay: ...*sigh*..., ini senjata terakhirku.  
???: Hoi penonton! Ada yang mau lawan gw gak?!  
All: *geleng-geleng*  
???: *sigh* Oh well. Hei! ROZELUXE!! BERDIRI!! *nginjek badan Roze*  
Roze: U--UAKH!!! SA--SAKIT!!  
???: Biar kulatih kau lebih giat daripada Flay!  
Roze: Ke, kenapa harus... lagi...?!  
???: ajak teman2mu juga!  
ALL: APAAA?!

Lily: *muncul di belakang* UAPAAAAAA?! ROZE-KU SAYANG DIINJEK KAYAK LANTAI!?!  
???: Apa maumu, nona kaya disana?  
Lily: KURANG AJAAAAAAAAAR!!!  
Whim: No-nonaaa!!

Dengan mudah, Lily dipukul begitu saja oleh orang tersebut dan jatuh terguling-guling. Goto hanya bisa mengeluarkan coldsweat disana.

???: masih ada lagi yang mau menentangku?  
All: nggaaaak...  
Puniyo: Puniiii!!! --maksudku, lepaskan Roze.  
???: Oh? Oke... *berenti nginjek*  
Roze: Fuuuh~ dilepas juga.  
Flay: Perasaan lw baru dateng deh, kok udah ribut aja sih?  
???: Lagi bad mood, tau.  
Flay: Ayo balik ke academy! Ngg, Roze dan Lily sebaiknya ke Infirmary dulu bareng orang ini ya?  
Roze: O, OGAH!!  
???: ...Mau kuinjek lagi ya?! *death glare*  
Roze: O, oke deh...

Lily: ...  
Ulrika: *baru nyampe sama Et* Kenapa tuh si Fancypants?  
Et: Loh? Lily kok diem aja?! Lily??? LILY?!  
Whim: No, nona?! Kau baik2 aja?!  
Yun: Awasi orang itu baik-baik, Peperon, Goto.  
Goto: Roger!

Administration Building, Infirmary...

Yang ada disana bukan Zokka, tapi Chloe.

???: Kau petugas infirmary-nya? Bisa tolong sembuhkan cewek ini?  
Chloe: *evil smile* Tentu saja...  
Goto: *gulp* Ayo kita tunggu diluar aja...  
Ulrika: Chloe, jangan pake yang kutukanmu!!  
Chloe: Sudah kubilang itu bukan kutukan.  
Roze: Kok firasat gw ga enak ya?  
???: Apa gw aja yang ngobatin lw, Roze?  
Roze: Bo, boleh aja...  
Chloe: Lily serahkan padaku, kalian tolong keluarlah...

Cewek misterius mengobati Roze yang memar sana-sini, sementara yang lain hanya bisa meratapi pintu infirmary yang tertutup rapat...

???: Oke. Selesai!  
Roze: Hmhm...lw sapa sih?  
???: Nanti juga lw tau.

Lily: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
Whim: ...  
Yun: ...  
Puniyo: ...  
Ulrika: ...  
Goto: ...  
Peperon: ...  
Enna: ...  
Et: ...?

Roze: Kok pada bengong disini? Gak ditolongin tuh?  
Ulrika: Lw aja gih kalo berani, Jerktown.  
Chloe: ...selesai...!  
???: $%#!^#)!#)! Ada apa nih  
Lily: Err...?  
Puniyo: ?! Lily-san?!  
Lily: Ke, kenapa?  
Ulrika: Kau...keluar dengan selamat, Fancypants?! *sob*  
Lily: ? ? ? Emang ada apa sih?  
Goto: Kuroi onee-san pasti berhasil kali ini. Aku terharu...

???: *ehhem* Haloo?! Gw jangan dikacangin dong!  
??? ke-2: Loh? Ada disini toh!

Seseorang berbaju hitam muncul dibelakang mereka...

Roze:? Sapa lagi tuh?  
??? ke-2: Aku teman Gunnar-senpai, dokter baru di Infirmary, Vayne Aurelius.  
Roze: Temennya Gunnar-sensei?!  
???: Vayne-senpai?!  
Vayne: Anna, anna... Gw cariin kemana aja sih loe?  
Ulrika: Ini siapa kalo gitu, Vayne-sensei?  
Vayne: ...Ini temenku juga, Anna Lemouri. Dia yang bakal ngajar Combat dept.

* * *

Lalu, Rozeluxe Meitzen dan Ulrika Myberg dkk bertemu dengan pengawas Infirmary yang baru. Orang itu bernama Vayne Aurelius...

Vayne: Ng....? Ada yang luka?  
Roze: Aku udah disembuhin Anna-san.  
Vayne: Bagus deh, ada lagi?  
All: *geleng2*  
Vayne: Kalian dipanggil Flay, tuh!  
Goto: Gunnar? Oh, oke.

Principal Office, Flay ada disana, bersama VP Toni dan seseorang lain...

Roze: Oh, Gunnar-sensei.  
Flay: Kalian semua akan belajar lagi disini...  
All: ...APAAAAAAAAAAA?!  
Flay: Ini taruhan yang kupasang dengan Anna...  
Chloe: ...Cih.  
Lily: Tapi...!  
Flay: Tenang saja, seluruh pihak sudah setuju, kok.  
Vayne: Tahun ajaran baru besok, kan? Jadi kangen masa2 dulu...pas mau dapet workshop ada senior sial yang--  
Toni: Maksudmu apa, Vayne?!  
Vayne: Oh, umm....nggak.

Flay: Kalian dibagi pada kelas yang sama seperti tahun lalu-lalu kok. Hanya beda guru! Yang ngajar Combat dept adalah Anna sekarang.  
Anna: Salam kenal~  
Toni: Dan ini adalah Chairwoman baru. *nunjuk orang di belakang Flay*  
???: ^_^ *bow*  
Ulrika: Hmmm? Dia siapa?  
Et: Bukan reinkarnasinya Marta, kan?  
???: Bu, bukan! Namaku Jessica Philomele!  
Goto: cantikan Marta kemana-mana. Tapi kau juga manis, nona muda...  
Ulrika: *ehhem* ...Goto?!  
Peperon: Selamat datang, onee-san.  
Jess: I, iya makasih.  
Flay: Sekarang ke asrama! Besok kalian akan terkejut dengan Neo Al-Revis Gakuen!!

Boys dorm, Kamar Roze.

Roze: Apa-apaan nih?  
Yun: Wah, wah. Ini sama aja repot... *sigh*  
Roze: Aku agak malas...*hoahm* tidur ah...  
Yun: Aku akan kembali ke kamarku...

Berhubung Roze males, kita tuker ke Ulrika mulai tahun ajaran baru terlebih dahulu untuk masalah tokoh utama.

Tahun xxx, ajaran baru...  
Flay: *ceramah*...Selamat datang di Al-Revis... blablabla...

Ulrika: *narik Chloe* Ayo, kalo nggak kita telat!  
Chloe: Aku hanya ingin kabur, kok...  
Ulrika: TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KAU KABUR!!  
Anna: Kalian murid Alchemy dept, kan? Kelas udah pada masuk tuh.  
Ulrika: Makasih, Lemouri-sensei!!  
Anna: ...Sejak kapan gw dipanggil lemari...?

~Alchemy Dept~  
Gurunya belum datang ke kelas.

Ulrika: *sigh*  
Chloe: Gurunya kayak apa yah...? Basshum? Miranda? Zeppel?  
Ulrika: Sudahlah, Chloe...  
???: Anak-anak, duduk di tempat kalian!!

Sang guru memasuki kelas tersebut...  
Semua murid terdiam, dan melongo

ToBeContinued *plakkk*


	3. Chapter 3: Evoker and Abyssmal Rift Gate

**[Chapter 3]**

~Alchemy Dept~

Guru itu meletakkan seluruh buku dan tas yang ia bawa di atas meja. Ia tampak kalem.

Ulrika: I, itu gurunya?!  
Chloe: Tampaknya iya...  
Lily: Kalian berdua diem, dong!!  
Guru: *sigh* Salam kenal, anak-anak.

Guru tersebut menyibak rambutnya dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Guru: Aku wali kelas Alchemy dept. Namaku Roxis Rosenkrantz. *smile*  
Ulrika: Dia gak kayak Toni-sensei...wah, wah...  
Lily: Dia agak cakep...*admire* cakepan Roze...  
Roxis: Hari ini kita ngebahas soal Mana, ini akan keluar di midtest jadi dengar baik-baik.

Beralih ke General Studies Class. Puniyo dan Enna ada disana.  
Enna: Ah, gurunya datang...

*GRAKKK*

???: Selamat pagi~  
Enna: ?!?!?! Whoaaaaa?!  
Puniyo: Puniiiii?! ma-maksudku, APAAAAAAAA?!  
???: Aku guru baru disini dan wali kelas General Class. Namaku lumayan panjang, yaitu Muppy Octavia Wonderhack VIII. Kalian boleh panggil aku Muppy. ^_^  
Enna: Muppy-sensei?  
Muppy: Ya?  
Enna: Kau dari planet apa sih?  
Muppy: Yah, ada deh  
Puniyo: ...  
Enna: ...  
Muppy: Mari kita lanjut dengan materi baru...

Combat dept, Anna Lemouri tengah menghukum Roze dan Et yang telat.

Roze: Errr... 2001....  
Et: Sensei!! Aku udah 5000 x push-up!  
Anna: Silahkan duduk, kau juga Roze.  
Roze: *huff* akhirnya...  
Anna: Nah, hari ini pelajaran bebas, besok kalian udah boleh ngambil Assignment di Student Affairs, sekian! Kelas dibubarkan!!  
Roze: Encok dah, encok...nih  
Et: Guru itu kecil tapi bersemangat dan manis ya ^_^  
Roze: Iya, terlalu semangat...

SKIP. Hari berikutnya!  
Et dan Roze berencana ngambil Assignments...  
Yang ngejaga udah beda lagi.

???: Selamat datang!  
Roze: Hoo? Orang baru?  
???: Aku istrinya VP Toni, Renee.  
Et: APA?! VP itu udah punya bini?!  
Renee: Banyak hal aneh lagi di dunia ini loh nak. Btw, combat dept assignment-nya adalah [Synthetis I-Medicine].

------------------------------------  
[Synthetis I- Medicine]

Nanti dijelaskan dikelas. Membuat obat berlevel rendah.

Teacher: Ms. Nicole Mimi Tithel

Renee: Ambil nih kelas dan jangan ampe telat!!

*TING TONG TENG TONG*

Nikki: Halo ^_^ Kita akan membuat Heal Jar dengan ether level 22 sekarang  
Roze: Minta bantuan ojou-sama dong nih. *sigh*  
Nikki: ...tanpa bantuan dari Alchemy dept class! Kalo ketauan minta bantuan akan kupertimbangkan hukumannya dengan Anna-chan.  
All: .................  
Nikki: Oke, kelas dibubarkan!~  
Et: ...  
Roze: ...gimana nih? Deadline besok loh.  
Et: ...Ayo ke workshop dulu!!

* * *

Sementara itu, Ulrika, Chloe, Lily dan Whim yang lagi kebetulan kompak (ntar ada badai kali nih) mereka mengambil assignment dari student affairs.

Renee: Alchemy dept, kan?  
Lily: I, iya.  
Renee: Ini assignment kalian [Gathering I: Cute Things]

-----------------------------------  
[Gathering I: Cute Things]

Lecturer: Ms. Pamela Ibis

"Mengumpulkan item dasar yang mengandung unsur 'moe'..."  
Selebihnya akan dijelaskan dikelas.

* * *

Chloe: 'moe' ? Maksudnya yg imut2?  
Ulrika: Iya kali? Ayo kita ke kelas...

*TING TENG TONG TENG TONG*

Ulrika: Mana gurunya?  
???: Disini~

Pamela muncul tiba2 dari langit2 kelas, membawa teddy bearnya dan melayang di udara.

Lily: KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! HANTUUUUUUUUUU!!!  
Pamela: Liliane-san, bisa hentikan teriakanmu?  
Lily: ...  
Whim: Ojou-sama...?  
Pamela: ...baik, kita lanjutkan! Kita akan memulai gathering class dengan level super easy. ^_^  
Caranya gampang, kalahkan monster [???] ini di Calm Snow Mountain dan dapatkan [Crown of Victory] serta gather [Never Freeze] sebanyak mungkin.  
Ulrika: ...wow? Keliatannya mudah...  
Chloe: ......  
Pamela: Satu lagi, DILARANG MEMINTA BANTUAN DARI COMBAT DEPT. hukuman akan menanti kalian bila kalian melakukannya ~  
Sekian, kelas bubar!

Ulrika: Lily? Kau dengar yang tadi tidak?  
Lily: ...  
Whim: Tampaknya ia shock.  
Chloe: Sini biar kujadikan tumbal untuk percobaanku...  
Ulrika: --Ng..., sebaiknya kita ke workshop. Whim, tolong bawa Lily.  
Chloe: Tolong serahkan Lily padaku saja, Ulrika...

Roze's Workshop...  
Roze dan Et ada disana, menghadap kuali besar. Lily dkk masuk kedalam workshop...

Ulrika: Loh? Jerktown synthetize?  
Roze: Iya, tugas dari Nikki-sensei.  
Et: ...dan tidak boleh dapat bantuan dari Alchemy dept... *sigh*  
Roze: Kurasa kita bisa nih... E-Level 22...selesai!  
Chloe: Kita harus pergi sekarang juga, Ulrika.  
Ulrika: O-oh iya! Biar kupanggil Goto dan Peperon juga!  
Roze: Mereka disuruh ngapain sih?  
Et: Mungkin sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan dari ini?  
Roze: Entahlah, dan mereka tampaknya tidak boleh minta bantuan kita.

Calm Snow Mountain, Bounty Head 001-Gathering Assignment.  
Lily masih 'membatu' akibat munculnya Pamela  
Ulrika dkk membuntuti monster ??? setelah mengumpulkan Never Freeze 1000 botol.

Chloe: Itu monsternya?  
Ulrika: Kok kayak orang...?  
Goto: Ayo kita SERBUUU~  
???: Hoo...ada yang dateng, ya?  
Peperon: ...Loh?  
Whim: Itu kan...  
Ulrika: Vayne-sensei?!  
Vayne: ...Kalian toh...?  
Ulrika: Kasih aja langsung [Crown of Victory]-nya biar kami bisa lulus!  
Vayne: Lawan gw dulu dong! Peraturannya gitu kan?  
Goto: ...ck, ck...

* * *

Infirmary...  
Mayat2 yang ada di Calm Snow Mountain dirawat disini oleh Vayne.  
Whim dan Puniyo menunggu di dalam. Yang lain ada diluar, menyerahkan laporan assignment-nya.

Pamela's Faculty Room, Library.

Pamela: Looh? Kalian bukannya dari Combat dept dan General Studies class?  
Roze: Yah, kami disuruh Vayne-sensei menyerahkan tugasnya.  
Pamela: Ooh~ gimana dengan [Crown of Victory]-nya?  
Et: Katanya ancur sama I-Phone 3G punya Whim.  
Enna: ...Untung Nokia E61 punya Vayne-sensei ga rusak.  
Pamela: Oke...kalian dapet F!  
All: APAAAAAAAAA?!

Roze: *sungkem sambil nyium2 tangan pamela* Ayolah sensei... *sob* naikkin grade master saya yang rada2 gimana gitu itu...  
Pamela: Duh...gimana yaaa?  
Et: *mata memohon*  
Roze: Sensei....? *mata berkaca2* *baby face*  
Pamela: Err...baiklah, B...  
Roze: IYEEE~I!  
Enna: Apa itu benar2 Roze-san?  
Puniyo: Entahlah..

Kembali ke Infirmary...

didalam Lily's dream...

Roze: Ojou-sama...  
Lily: Ro, Roze?  
Roze: Aku tak menyangka ternyata Ojou-sama itu LEMAH SEKALI DALAM BERTARUNG!!  
Lily: ...........  
Roze: Bisanya ngomong mulu, apa gak ada kerjaan lain?!  
Lily: Roze.....  
Roze: SUDAH! AKU MUAK DENGANMU!!  
Lily: Ro-ROZE!! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU! ROZEEEEEEEEE!!!

Peperon: ? Lily nee-san ngigau ya?  
Goto: Tampaknya begitu, sebaiknya kubangunkan dengan Goto's Romantic Kiss...  
Chloe: ...Lily gak apa2 tuh?  
Whim: ...Ada baiknya kalau Ojou-sama dikerjai sedikit *chuckle*  
Chloe: Wah, wah...balas dendam...

Di mimpi Lily, bayangannnya seperti ini:

Roze: Aku bercanda, nona... *berbalik badan*  
Lily: Roze...  
Roze: Boleh kucium...?  
Lily: ...si, si, silahkan *blush*

Padahal, yang udah step by step mau nyium dia itu di dunia nyata adalah GOTO...

Puniyo: Pu-PUNIII?! MAKSUDKU. GOTO! BUAT APA KAU?! *ngeluarin Trio Punidrill*  
Peperon: Huaaaa! JANGAN DIGANGGU *Extreme Fairy Swing*

*Jadinya malah semua ikut berantem*

P. Kichi: *kelempar* Uwaaa~ *plokk, mendarat tepat di wajah Lily*  
Lily: Ro...ze... *nyium Puni Kichi*  
: %!*&#~#*_~?~ Li-Liliane-san?!  
Chloe: Ooh? Sepertinya ciuman Animal Suit Guy dicolong seorang lain...  
Roze: ?!?!?!?!?

TBC... lagi males nulis banyak2

Whim: STOP KALIAN SEMUA!  
All: *berenti*  
Whim: Kalian g liat ciuman kalian direbut secuil Puni?!  
Roze: Hah? Puni?

Mereka melihat kearah Lily...

: H--help meeee~  
Lily: Roze...  
Goto: NOOOOOOOOO!! WAKE UP LILIANE-SAMAAAA!!!!  
Roze: ... *mematung*  
Puniyo: Puniii?!

Semua pun pingsan ditempat kecuali Chloe, Vayne dan Whim.

Vayne: *sigh* Yah, korbannya nambah...  
Whim: Biar kubantu, Vayne-sama.  
Vayne: Ah, makasih...  
Whim: Kau cari Anna, Chloe-san.  
Chloe: Aku keluar duluan yah, permisi.

Chloe menuju Hallway Workshop.  
Diluar sana, terdapat sedikit kekacauan. Banyak guru sedang lalu-lalang tidak jelas. Tiba2 Pamela datang tepat dihadapan Chloe.

Pamela: Ngg, Chloe?  
Chloe: Ada apa sensei?  
Pamela: Abyssmal Rift Gate terbuka di Library. Kau mau memeriksanya denganku?  
Chloe: Abyssmal Rift Gate?  
Pamela: Iya, pintu dimensi lain. Mau ikut?  
Chloe: *evil smile* Baiklah, sensei!

Library Depths, Abyssmal Rift Gate.

Pamela: Hm? Sejak kapan ada pistol disini?  
Chloe: Apa ini pistol milik demon? Tabung ini juga...  
Pamela: Coba kamu periksa pistolnya.  
Chloe: *megang pistol* Hmm...? S.E.E.S?  
Pamela: Apaan tuh? Yang punya pistol?  
Chloe: *menaruh moncong pistol di dahi* ....  
Pamela: ...? ...Chloe?

Chloe: Lucifer... *nembak pistol tsb*

Muncul cahaya aneh yang menyegel kembali pintu gerbang Abyssmal Rift.

Pamela: Hah?! KOK?!

*Got Persona--Lucifer of the Death Arcanum*  
Chloe: Pistol yang aneh, tapi aku bisa memanggil Lucifer dengan mudah oleh ini~  
Pamela: .......................aneh. Siapa yang keluar dari pintu Abyssmal Rift ini kalau begitu?

|TBC. Mystery continued...|

* * *

So? Just wait for the outbreak...


	4. Chapter 4: What's behind that school?

**[Chapter 4]**

Library Depths, Pamela dan Chloe masih disana...

Chloe: Coba Pamela-sensei panggil Persona juga.  
Pamela: Oh? Tembak pistol ini yak?  
Chloe: Yup. Ga bakal mati kok  
Pamela: Orang aku kan udah mati...  
Chloe: Nih evoker-nya. *ngasih evoker*

Pamela: Persona...

*DUAR*

Yang Pamela panggil adalah...Belial of the Temperance Arcanum

Pamela: Hwaaah~ Cute bgt... XDD  
Chloe: *grins* Seleramu aneh, sensei.  
Pamela: Ayo kita kembali ke permukaan, biar kita cari pemilik pistol keren ini.

Library, Reception Desk. Ada seseorang duduk diatas meja, sosoknya keren, ia memakai kacamata hitam.

???: Ah, Evoker itu...!  
Chloe: Milikmu? Nih.  
???: Bukan sih, cuma aku nyasar karena memegang pistol itu di sebuah rumah!  
Pamela: Jadi kau dari Abyssmal Rift? Siapa namamu.  
Kanji: Tatsumi Kanji.  
Pamela: Oke, Kanji-kun. Kau tahu sesuatu ttg Persona?  
Kanji: Iya, tapi Personaku mendadak hilang...  
Pamela: Ikutlah dengan kami, biar kukenalkan kamu pada Chairwoman Jess.  
Kanji: ? Okedeh.

Chairwoman Chamber, Faculty Office.  
*TOK TOK*

Jess: Ya? silahkan masuk.  
Pamela: Halo~ ini kami!!  
Jess: Tumben kau ngetok pintu, biasanya langsung nembus pintu.  
Pamela: Kita kedatangan tamu spesial~ S-P-E-S-I-A-L!  
Jess: Oh, yang ada disamping Chloe?  
Pamela: Yup, namanya Kanji Tatsumi.  
Kanji: ...Hai.  
Chloe: Chairmowan. Tolong coba Evoker ini di kepala anda... *ngasih Evoker Kanji*

Jess: Persona!!! *duarrr*

Jess mengeluarkan persona: Take-Mikazuchi of the Moon Arcanum.  
Kanji: HAH?! PERSONA GW KOK JADI PUNYA LW?!  
Jess: Lah? Kan gw kagak tau, neng  
Kanji: *siiigh*

Diluar sana, ada sebuah cahaya besar...

Kanji: Tch, shadow dari Arkana Corridor itu dateng kesini yah?! Padahal udah gw lumpuhin...  
Jess: Apa itu?  
Kanji: Shadows, yang hanya bisa dikalahkan Persona. Namanya Rotten Moh Shuvuu.  
Chloe: Sepertinya kita tak punya pilihan lain selain melawannya yah?  
Pamela: Hmhm~ Aku nggak sabar nyoba Belial-ku *love-love eyes*  
Kanji: Anyway, ayo keluar sana...

Infirmary...  
Whim dan Vayne terkapar disana akibat Rotten Moh Shuvuu.

Chloe: Tampaknya kita agak telat yah. Kasihan...  
Whim: ...gh...Dia kuat...  
Vayne: Aku...gak bisa ngelwan Mata Memohon skillnya...  
Pamela: *sigh* Ayo kita lenyapkan monster aneh ini!!  
Kanji: *whisper* Eh, Chloe. Bukannya Moh Shuvuu cute?  
Chloe: Entahlah, selera Pamela-sensei emang aneh...

Pamela: And...BATTLE BEGINS!!!

* * *

**BATTLE BEGIN!!!**

Pamela dengan semangat mengeluarkan skill 'Die for My TeddyBear!' ke arah Moh Shuvuu dan ia mati dengan mudah...

Chloe: Lah? Baru aja gw mau ngeluarin Lucifer...  
Jess: Pamela keren *clap* *clap*  
Pamela: Cutie Belial kerenn!!

Kanji: Ehem, maap menggangu kalian. Tapi 2 orang ini tidak sadarkan diri dan butuh pertolongan medis...  
Chloe: ...biarkan saja mereka mati.  
Kanji: ...Itu kejam. Lagian author bisa dibunuh Anna dan Lily kalau mematikan Vayne dan Whim seenaknya.  
Chloe: Oh, ya sudahlah...

Beberapa jam kemudian, semua yang tepar bangun kembali...

Roze: ...Mmh...Ini Infirmary ya..?  
Lily: ...Kok rasanya aku nyium Puni...  
Enna: Ada apa tadi ribut2? Kok Vayne-sensei jadi babak belur?  
Vayne: Ah, ada sedikit kesalahan teknis tadi...  
Whim: Untunglah semua udah siuman.  
Chloe: Roze-san, Roze-san.  
Roze: Apa, Chloe?  
Chloe: Kau dan Ulrika, cobalah Evoker ini.

Ulrika: *Ngambil Evoker* ...Persona  
Roze: Persona!!

*KROMPYANG*

Ada yang memecahkan kaca infirmary tepat saat itu..., Sementara Persona Roze dan Ulrika baru saja dikeluarkan...

Siapakah dia?  
Di cerita selanjutnya aja yah. Authornya males ngetik nih *ditampol*

Roze: Itu... apa?  
Kanji: Shadows lagi?! ...Oh iya ya...  
Chloe: Kenapa, Tatsumi-san?  
Kanji: Aku melawan 2 shadows di Arkana Corridor, yang satu Moh Shuvuu yang satu lagi Rebel Fiend Pixie.  
Ulrika: Yosh! Biar aku dan Roze yang lawan! Aku mo tunjukin Persona milikku!!!

Roze_Ulrika: PERSONA!!!  
Lily: ...Roze keren sekali..., tapi kok dia sama Ulrika yah...tidak, ini pasti halusinasi...  
Whim: Kau setengah tidur yah, Ojou-sama?  
Lily: Ti, tidak..., entah kenapa ini seperti dalam mimpi.  
Whim: Kenapa gitu?  
Lily: Tidak mungkin...Roze dan Country Bumpkin kerja sama.  
Enna: Yah, ada benernya juga sih.  
Goto: Just count that as a miracle, young lady.

Ulrika men-summon: Lady Raiho of the Empress Arcanum.  
Roze mensummon: Mara of the Fool arcanum (sejak kapan Mara jadi Fool??)

Ulrika: Serang!!  
Roze: Habisi dia!

[Fusion Skill: Lady Raiho Fool Ray:: SP 60::High Chance of Stone, random damage]

Ulrika: Ready!  
Roze: Ready!!  
Ulrika_Roze: LADY RAIHO FOOL RAY!!!

Enna: Kok kayak adegan di anime yang berubah2 gaje trus ngeluarin jurus itu?  
Goto: Maksudmu P***r R**ger? Roze jadi R**ger biru, Ulrika jadi R**ger merah.  
Enna: Iya mirip, trus yang kayak di Jacqli Cosmosphere Ar Tonelico 2 yang adegan Pretty Cherry dan Pretty Viola.  
Et: Itu film yg kita sering tonton itu di Layar Tancep RT sebelah kan, Enna?  
Peperon: Ooh~ Aku suka kalau Roze jadi Pretty Cherry

Whim: Ini sepertinya benar2 mirip halusinasi, Ojou-sama.  
Lily: Bener kan?  
Chloe: *evil chuckle* Sebaiknya ini kita video-in dan masukin YouTube... *ngambil handycam dari dalam buku*  
Kanji: Emang di jaman Alchemy ada Internet?! Dan dapet darimana Handycam itu?!

*Pixie defeated:: Got item--Abyssmal Rift Key*

Pamela: Itu kunci Abyssmal Rift Gate! Kita butuh itu untuk melihat kekacauan didalam pintu itu!  
Roze: Yes, akhirnya kita dapat!! *hug Ulrika*  
Ulrika: Iyeeei~

Yun:...Apa mereka berdua gila atau kita terkena halusinasi?  
Puniyo: Puniii (entahlah.)  
: Kupikir ini semua bukan mimpi...  
Lily: Ini rekaman video editan totalmu ya Chloe?  
Chloe: Nggak, aku baru mo edit biar jadi lebih romantis.  
Vayne: ...  
Whim: ...Kenapa kau diam, Vayne-san?  
Vayne: Aku bingung, apa dunia ini semakin terbalik?  
Puniyo: Puni! (sabar, sensei.)  
Et: Nah, nah. Sekarang ngapain?

Jess: Oke, masalah selesai! Kembali ke Abyssmal Rift Gate!!

* * *

Abyssmal Rift Gate

Jess datang kesana bersama segerombolan orang. Pamela membuka pintu Abyssmal Gate, tapi tidak ada apa-apa disana...

Pamela: Aneh...tidak ada apapun...  
Kanji: Ini Arkana Corridor, Pamela-san. Aku nyasar disini dan masuk ke tahun Alchemy.  
Pamela: Oh...  
Kanji: Tapi di bawah sana juga ada yang namanya Al-Revis Gakuen.

All: HAH?!  
Vayne: Mungkin Al-Revis Gakuen yang dulu itu!!  
Jess: Ngapain kita kesana?  
Vayne: Ada misteri lain di sekolah itu!  
All: Eh???  
Vayne: Pokoknya aku diundang seseorang untuk kembali ke Al-Revis, tapi Al-Revis runtuh. Jadi ini kesempatan!!

Roze: Okedah, terserah sensei.  
Kanji: Tapi Arkana Corridor lumayan ngeribetin terus banyak monster, gpp?  
Vayne: Soal itu, kita summon Persona masing2 dulu. Aku akan kontak Anna untuk memperbanyak jumlah Evoker.  
Jess: Aku akan mencari info soal Arkana Corridor!

Hallway...

Vayne: Coba aku panggil Persona...*nodong Evoker*

*DUAR*

Yang kepanggil Nebiros of Hermit Arcanum.  
Lily: Aku mo coba, sensei!  
Whim: Sini, ojou-sama. Biar aku yang tembak...  
Lily: Kau mau membunuhku?!  
Whim: Kalau matipun gak masalah kan? Pamela-sensei aja baik2 tuh walaupun jadi hantu.  
Lily: Ta,tapi! Aku gak mau mati muda...trus Roze akan sendirian dan direbut orang lain lalu, lalu...!  
Whim: Bacot... :p

*DUAR*

Yang kepanggil adalah...Amaterasu of Priestess arcana.

Chloe: Wah, wah. Persona-nya bagus2...  
Roze: Kita kalah~  
Pamela: hush! Ga ada yang bisa ngalahin Belial-ku!

All:...

The day passed...  
And the departure time arrived.

* * *

Arkana Corridor  
Jess membawa Chloe, Vayne, Pamela, Lily, Roze, Ulrika dan Kanji kesana.

Kanji: Itu dia tempatnya!!

Ada gerbang besar, tulisan didepannya "Al-Revis Gakuen". Sekolahnya tampak terawat...

Roze: Jaga2, kupanggil Mara dulu!! *duar*  
Mara datang disamping Roze.  
Lily: Roze, sebaiknya aku saja yang menganalisis area ini... *summon Amaterasu*

Amaterasu mengeluarkan Support Scan-nya menyeluruh ke Al-Revis

???: Siapa disana!!!?  
All: WHOA!!!  
???: Tunjukan diri kalian!  
Kanji: Kok suara2nya gw kenal yah?  
Vayne: Masa' sih? Coba lu cek...

Kanji: takuuut T_T  
Vayne: ...  
Lily: Biar aku yang temenin... ^_^  
Kanji: O, oke...Lily-sama. Pegang tanganku dan ayo jalan kearah sana...  
Roze: ....  
Pamela: Kau cemburu yah, Roze-kun?  
Roze: Nggak.  
Pamela: Kalo cemburu, main aja ama Belial-ku, ya?  
Roze: Idih...

Arkana Corridor, Al-Revis Academy Resource Center.  
Suara itu datang dari tempat ini...

Lily: Mana orang itu...?  
Kanji: Oh, itu dia!! *nunjuk rak buku*

Ada seseorang berdiri disana. Ia tampak kalem, alim dan sangaaaaaat pendiam. Ia sedang membaca buku, menghadap ke arah rak.

Kanji: Ngg, hai?  
???: Akhirnya kau datang...  
Lily: Hmmm?  
???: Daritadi aku udah nunggu berjam-jam...

|To|Be|Continued|

Review, please? ^____^


	5. Chapter 5: Who's there?

**[Chapter 5 : Who's There?]**

Lily dan Kanji bertemu org yang dikenal Kanji! Ia adalah...

Kanji: Mbah Surip?  
?: BUKAN!  
Kanji: Siapa dong? Gw lupa...  
?: Gw yang ngebawa lu ke Arkana Corridor, masa lupa?  
Kanji: O-oh iya...  
?: Inget kan? Okelah.  
Lily: Kok mukanya aneh sih  
Kanji: Eng, Liliane-sama, ini org yang mengantarku kesini namanya *piiiiip*

Lily: Namanya siapa?  
Kanji: Oh, maaf tadi kena sensor namanya itu *piiiip*  
?: Ah elah lu bacot, Kanji-kun. Nama gw *piiip*  
Lily: ?  
Author: ...Ah, maaf ya semua!  
Lily: EH? ADA SI AUTHOR GEBLEG.  
Author: Sound Systemnya baru gw betulin, maap daritadi suaranya *piiip* *piip* doang.  
Lily: Oh gitu. Ya udah sana pergi!

Back to topic...

Kanji: Ini adalah...Chihiro Fushimi-san.  
Chihiro: *bow* Salam kenal, Liliane Vallendorf-sama.  
Lily: Ngapain kau disini?  
Chihiro: Ah, sebenarnya aku ke dunia alchemy mencari buku untuk referensi novel shoujo, tapi...aku dapet surat dari sahabat penaku Raido Kuzunoha kalo disini ada kekacauan antar dimensi.  
Kanji: ...Aku ketemu Chihiro di Aiya, karena aku doang persona-user yang lagi nganggur disana.  
Lily: Lalu...tugas kalian disini apa?

Kanji: Menumpas monster yang merusak dimensi ATLUS dan NIS AMERICA. Dia masih ada di Arkana Corridor ini, tapi tidak bisa terdeteksi...  
Chihiro: Yang selama ini kamu lawan itu kaki tangannya semua.  
Lily: ...Oooh...*gasp*  
Chihiro: Kenapa, Lily-sama?  
Lily: Di dekat Roze ada monster raksasa...  
Kanji: Kalo gitu, kita harus balik! *kabur*  
Chihiro: HOI! TUNGGU AKU!

Arkana Corridor-Al Revis Gakuen rooftop.

[cat: Roze, Ulrika dan Chloe punya 2 persona]

Roze: Apa-apaan monster ini?  
Ulrika: Lady Raiho, serang dia!  
Roze: Helel!  
Pamela: Cutie Belial slash~  
Chloe: *santai aja dibelakang, baca buku*

Monster itu daritadi tetep aja *Null*

Vayne: WHAT THE...? NEBIROS! FUSION SKILL SAMA BELIAL!  
Pamela: Ready~

[Fusion Skill-Uncle Love:: 60 SP :: Unknown effect] -apa2an ini  
Chihiro: Itu mereka!  
Kanji: Chihiro-san, ayo serang mereka juga!  
Chihiro: Kamu dulu dong  
Kanji: Persona-ku minggat, kamu aja!  
Chihiro: *sigh* Fine... *nodong evoker* ...Metatron!

Chloe: ...Lucifer.

Roze: Helel!

Ulrika: Ishtar!  
Vayne: Ayo dong Pamela, Uncle Love fusion skill!  
Pamela: Eh? Baiklah, Vayne-kun. Uncle Love!

[Effect: Charm to all ally]

Vayne: Hah? *Vayne null charm*  
Chloe: ...Ya ampun, kenapa efeknya begitu? *Chloe null charm*

Yang lainnya kena charm dan malah attack2 gaje. Si Chihiro entah kenapa diem aja.

Chloe: Yah, bagaimana ini, Vayne-sensei? Aku nggak mau mati sebelum mengutuk Ulrika.  
Vayne: Kalo gitu...  
Chihiro: Biar aku yang menyerang shadows itu!  
Vayne: Emang ini namanya apa?  
Chihiro: Puni Frost.  
Vayne: ...spesies apa tuh?  
Chihiro: Penggabungan Puni dan Raiho, jadinya makhluk baru populer bernama Puni Frost.  
Chloe: Puni kan? Sebaiknya aku menghubungi Puniyo *ngeluarin Sony Ericson AINO*

Al-Revis Gakuen, Abyssmal Rift Gate.  
Puniyo dan Enna ada disana, ngejaga pintu.

*HP Puniyo bunyi, nada dering Papa rock n roll*

Puniyo: Punii? *ngambil HP-nya yang Nokia E63*  
Enna: Oh? telpon dari Chloe-neesan?  
Puniyo: ...Halo?  
Chloe: Puniyo-chan...Enna-chan *death aura*  
Enna: Ngg, ada apa, nee-san?  
Chloe: ...Bisa tolong kalian kesini? Kami sedang kesulitan menghadapi sebuah Puni Frost.  
P. Kichi: Ooh, Itu oom kita, Puniyo!  
Puniyo: Punini! (kita akan segera kesana)  
Enna: Oke..., ayo kita kebawah.

Arkana Corridor, Al-Revis Gakuen...  
Vayne, Chloe dan Chihiro yang masih waras mencoba melakukan heal dengan skill Amrita.

Chloe: Aku yang melakukannya untuk mereka ber 4?  
Vayne: Entah kenapa cuma Lucifer-mu yang bisa Amrita skill.  
Chihiro: entar kalo udah, kukasih buku Nyx Incanctation yang kutemukan di rak buku tadi!  
Vayne: Eeh? Apa nggak berlebihan?  
Chloe: *evil chuckle* Baiklah, Amrita...

*Roze, Ulrika and Vayne back to normal*

Lily: ...loh?  
Roze: Ayo kita serang shadows itu lagi!  
Pamela: Iya~iya~  
Ulrika: Hei, Chloe! Jangan diam disitu aja! Ayo ikut!  
Chloe: *sigh* What a pain...

Puniyo: PUNIII!  
Enna: Kami datang!  
P. Kichi: Kelemahan Puni Frost itu adalah Puni Slayer, kayak Lily-san.  
Lily: Aku? Tapi aku kan analyzer...  
Roze: Biar Chloe yang gantikan saja, Ojou-sama.  
Chloe: ...jangan menyuruh2 aku...  
Lily: Ya sudahlah...Whim!  
Whim: *muncul* Ya, nona?  
Lily: Icicle Blast!

?: Tunggu!

Vayne: Ah...?  
Kanji: Ada orang lain lagi?  
?: Vayne-san. Selamat datang di Al-Revis, maaf peliharaanku mengganggu kalian.  
Ulrika: Siapa kau?

**TBC.**


	6. Chapter 6 : What Awaits

**[Chapter 6]**

Vayne: Kamu pengirim surat itu ya?!  
???: Iya, itu aku.  
Vayne: Kok kamu pakai seragam Al-Revis yang dulu?  
???: Cuma sekedar cosplay.  
Roze: Ini siapa, sensei?  
Vayne: Ini...yang mengirim surat padaku untuk bertemu disini.  
???: Salam kenal semuanya, namaku adalah...

Lily: Tunggu! Rasanya aku pernah mengenalmu di sebuah website!  
???: Begitukah?  
Lily: Iya...namamu...Adachi Tohru, kan?  
Kanji: WHAT?! THAT TRUE BASTARD HERE?!  
Adachi: Sabar, Kanji-kun. Gw udah insap sekarang ^_^  
Kanji: Ngapain lu disini?!  
Adachi: Seseorang merobek dimensi di dekat Magatsu Inaba, jadi aku berusaha panggil bantuan untuk memecahkan kasus ini.  
Chihiro: Tujuan kita sama dong? Mau kerja sama?

Adachi: Yah, karena itulah aku memanggil Vayne-kun.  
Vayne: Eh, kenapa aku?  
Adachi: Namamu di blacklist di workshop dalam sekolah, nomor HP dan alamatmu juga tercantum disitu.  
All: HAH?!  
Enna: Sebaiknya kita liat kesana.

Vayne lame Workshop...  
Terdapat di bulletin board nama semua chara playable chara dari MK1 dan MK2 yang di blacklist beserta seluruh data mereka.

Ulrika: Apa maksudnya nih?! Ada tulisan "DIE YOU, BASTARD ULRIKA."  
Chloe: ...Namaku pun ikut dicoret *hiks*  
Pamela: Kau tau siapa yang melakukan ini, Tohru-kun?  
Adachi: Nggak, aku periksa ama Puni Frost tapi hasilnya nihil.  
Roze: Gimana kalo kita periksa tempat lain?  
Adachi: Di Arkana Corridor ini cuma ada Al-Revis lama dan...Yasogami High.  
Kanji: HAH?! YASOGAMI HIGH JUGA ADA DISINI?  
Chihiro: Sekolahmu, Kanji-kun?  
Kanji: Iya..ayo kesana!!

* * *

Yasogami High.

Disana sepi...banget.  
Roze, Chloe dan Pamela disuruh periksa ruang kelas di lantai 1, yang lainnya mencar gaje.

Roze: Ga ada apa2 disini, cuma kelas kosong melompong tiada orang.  
Chloe: Hmhmhm...tempat yang cocok untuk men-summon Hellburn...  
Pamela: Chloe-chan, jangan mainan, simpan itu nanti.  
Chloe: ...Kau daritadi mainan boneka, sensei.  
Pamela: Ah, ini beda...

???: SIAPA DISANA!!  
All: *shriek*  
???: Ayo...kesini! LAWAN AKU!!  
Pamela: Dia tampaknya Persona-user...  
Roze: Hei, sini kau! Kami nggak takut!

**BATTLE BEGIN!**  
**BGM:** I'll Face Myself -battle-  
Roze vs ???

???: Kalo gitu...Persona!! *slashed Roze*  
Roze: Helel, Morning Star!!  
???: Sial...MYRIAD THRUTHS!  
Roze: Mana Extinguisher!

...........

Pamela: ...Cutie Belial, orang itu nakal, ayo pukul pantatnya...  
???: WOT?! Tu-tunggu!! Pantat gw lagi bisulan abis ditendang Yosuke!!  
Pamela: Ckckck, anak nakal harus dihukum!!  
???: A, ampun nyonya! Aku nggak bakal nakal lagi kok. Asal jangan dipukul ya?  
Pamela: Baiklah kalau begitu, pergilah sana, anak muda yang manis.  
???: Ma-makasih nyonya! *kabur*

Roze: Tsk, baru pengen ngelawan langsung lawan menyerah...  
Chloe: Yah, yang penting kita ga usah battle,  
Roze: Ayo lanjut!

Party berikutnya, Chihiro, Puniyo dan Enna.  
Mereka singgah di kelas 2-3, ada orang disana.

???: Eh...ada orang juga?  
Chihiro: ...Kau siapa?  
???: Persona-user terhebat.  
Enna: A--Dia Persona-user?!  
???: Nih, aku matiin kalian dulu kalo mo percaya. Persona!

*keluar Daisoujou of Hierophant arcana*  
Chihiro: Puniyo, Enna! Tetap di belakangku!  
???: Mamudoon...  
Chihiro: ?! Metatron gw kan kelemahannya Mudo!

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? To Be Continue yah...


End file.
